


You Were Never Gone

by CTippy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A FitzSimmons tribute. Spoilers from the series finale.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 4





	You Were Never Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly I am so happy they gave them the happy ending they so deserved. I am so so happy. I couldn't be more satisfied with their ending, especially considering they had so little time this season, but JedMo and the writers did their best with the little time they had with Iain and I loved it.  
> As soon as I was done watching the series finale I knew I had to use this song, it fits so well with the whole thing with Jemma's memory and the build up to her remembering their little daughter. I thought 5+ minutes would be plenty to tell their story but they kinda weren't, I had to move things around and use a lot of voiceovers and brief scenes to tell the different stages of their story very briefly. In the end I couldn't include a lot of scenes, but I hope you are satisfied with the final result. I both love and hate this video, but what's new. LOL

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/626535426316009472/you-were-always-coming-home-yeah-you-were-always)\- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGDZPxxBVU0) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel

Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)  
  
[You can show your support by making a donation](https://ko-fi.com/ctippy)


End file.
